


Summer

by GreyWeeknds



Series: 30 days writing challenge [18]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looked out through the window; it looked even better in real life than it had done on the pictures. When he had just seen it on the computer screen the colours hadn’t popped out in the same way, they had been a bit plain and boring. The grass was much more greener than he had thought and the sky was bluer, if he hadn’t known any better he’d be certain that this was just an illusion, a trick played by an expert. Everywhere he looked he would easily bet all his money that there was at least a bit magical powder spread, how could it else be looking so great?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

He looked out through the window; it looked even better in real life than it had done on the pictures. When he had just seen it on the computer screen the colours hadn’t popped out in the same way, they had been a bit plain and boring. The grass was much more greener than he had thought and the sky was bluer, if he hadn’t known any better he’d be certain that this was just an illusion, a trick played by an expert. Everywhere he looked he would easily bet all his money that there was at least a bit magical powder spread, how could it else be looking so great?

But he had been excited anyway; he and the guys were going to Ireland, the country of the leprechauns, how could he not be happy about it? Even though he didn’t smiled to express it, his heart pounded hardly against his chest to ensure it.

 “Come on Haz, cheer up buddy!” Louis shouted loudly in his ear.

“I am psyched up.” Harry whined, because really, why couldn’t the Doncaster ever talk in a normal tone that weren’t above the point of breaking a glass.

“You could’ve fooled me.” He muttered before he turned around to chatter with some of the other lads.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy; the thing was that he had really hard to show his emotions for other people. That was the whole reason why he had that butterfly tattoo on his belly, to let himself bloom out when he felt ready. Even though the older brunette was his best friend, there were some things that he couldn’t tell him, some things he wanted to have private. Harry didn’t want him to know about that he would rather shag him than his girlfriend back home. That he thought that it was much hotter to see a man’s naked body than a woman’s. So no, there were some things he didn’t told his friend, but it was only for his safety.

He heard the boys singing happily about something that sounded like ‘We’re gonna kick your Irish asses’. Harry couldn’t help but to smile, there was a reason why Lou was the team captain, he could cheer up even a corpse in a grave. The thought about that it was only three days left until the big football match made his stomach flutter. Lately he hadn’t had his head in the game as much as before, it felt like he was missing something, someone. He didn’t want to continue this fake relationship with the blonde and tall girl back home in the UK; they were only really great friends. But when the guys asked him if he had done it yet with her he never had the guts to tell them the truth, so he only shrugged his shoulders and sent them a mischievous smile. As an answer they wolf whistled after the poor girl and she didn’t understood one thing.

-

“What’s your name love?” The very drunk blonde wondered.

“Harry, and you?”

“Niall. You single?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” Niall replied as he grinned toothily. 

Before he could even stop it, not that he wanted to, he felt the two hands griping his torso and two lips crashing against his. It was a bit odd to be honest, it was a lot rougher and harder kissing a boy and it kind of scratched against his skin from the other male’s chin. But it felt nice, more than nice. Because when it was girl, it always turned out the same way. Sweet and just a peck against her cheek, no passion anywhere around. This was a fight between two animals that wanted to be the dominating one, and in the end Niall seemed to win. But Harry was okay with that, because it felt good to feel the other body pressed against his as the sweat were dripping between their bare chests. All he wanted to was to be even closer to him than he already was.

“You’re really hot babe.” The deep voice murmured in his ear.

“You too.”

“And that posh accent of yours, god! Makes my thighs shiver.” He laughed and it made Harry’s belly feel a lot lighter.

The lips found his again and Harry wouldn’t be lying if he said that he saw tiny sprinkling stars appearing in front of his eyes as he felt how him and Niall becoming one.

-

“Haz, you see them? Sure looks like we going to win over those sad arses.” Louis bragged as he pointed mockingly against them.

Harry couldn’t find himself to answer the smaller guy because in front of him in the hot summer day he saw the one person he never thought that he was ever going to see again. It had been days since he last saw him, felt him, and he thought that it was also the last time. He had told himself to forget about the Irish, that there was no point to pine over someone that probably didn’t remember him. But now he actually had the opportunity to continue where they last had ended and he couldn’t wait until the game was done so that he could once again see the old plush bunny on the floor and see the posters with hot football players on the walls.

“Harry, where are you going?” Louis yelled but Harry couldn’t care less.

He ran the last bit, seeing the wide smile stretching out to the cute and tiny ears, it made his whole heart melt. He threw his arms around Niall’s hips as he whirled him around in the air like a carousel. The deep voice chuckled loudly and when Harry met his gaze, the blue eyes shimmered prettily. For the moment he didn’t thought about that he didn’t have more than a week left in Ireland and that it was certain that when he sat on the bus home he would never feel the smaller body pressed against his.

“Hi posh boy.” Niall giggled as he kissed Harry’s cheek.

“Hello my beautiful leprechaun.” 


End file.
